Waking Up In War
by Eri Berry
Summary: Maximum Ride is sent to school. No not 'the school' a school where normal people learn about maths and stuff like that. She gets invited on a camping trip with some class mates. When they come back, they're in the middle of a war. Hope you enjoy :D


Chapter 1 MAX MADE A FRIEND?

**A/N Hey Guys! This is a Max Ride and Tomorrow When The War Began crossover. I need some help with coming up with a title though... Please PM me if you have any ideas or this story will forever be called untitled! Anyway, hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tomorrow When The War Began or Max ride *sobs***

It all started when the flock and I moved to Australia with mum, it was starting to get to easy for people to recognise us in America. Mum brought a house in a small town called Wirawee. I like it here, no Jeb and no saving the world. You're probably thinking, what's the catch. Well brace your self, the flock and I have to go to school.

I'm seventeen as are Fang and Iggy so we're in year ten, Nudge is fourteen so she's in year seven, Gazzy is eleven he's in year four, Angel is nine so she should be in year two but the principle decided to move her up a year considering her test results. Today is our first day of school. Gazzy and Angel are attending Wirawee Primary School and Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I are attending Wirawee High. Cue scary music.

"Bye Max!" Yells Angel excitedly as she jumps off the back of my spotless white motorbike.

"You're going to tell me everything tonight!" Nudge practically yells at Angel from the back of Fang's black motorbike. Angel runs through the primary school gates with her two little pigtails bouncing as she runs.

Yes you heard me correctly, Mum got Iggy, Fang an I motorbikes, along with _'proper safety equipment' _like helmets that match our bikes and black leather jackets, but Nudge persuaded me to get a tan brownish one instead, apparently black doesn't suit me. I must admit, we look pretty cool. **(A/N Oh I forgot to mention Iggys eyes have healed and he can see again! It would be pretty hard to ride a motorbike if you were blind...)**

"See ya man." Says Gazzy as he hops off Iggy's dark blue motorbike.

"Good luck." Says Iggy with a smirk. Gazzy just smirks back. Something tells me Iggys not wishing him luck with school.

"No bombs." I say quickly which wipes the smirks off both of their faces.

"Aww, come on Max, lighten up," He gives me the puppy dog eyes, but he needs practice... "It's only a fart bomb..." Which earns him a death glare from me.

"Yeah, whatever, bye." Says Gazzy sadly as he walks towards the gates after Angel.

"Do you have to ruin all of his fun Max?" Asks Iggy as we start up the bikes again.

"We don't want him to get expelled on the first day." I reply sternly as Fang, Nudge and I speed off leaving him in our dust.

It quickly turns into a race to Wirawee High. I swerve in and out of cars and get there ages before Fang, but being the kind and considerate person that I am, I stop and wait in the parking lot for the rest of them before going to the office to get our schedules. Partly because I have no idea whatsoever where the office is.

I quickly memorise the school a bit while I wait for the 's_ensible drivers_' to arrive. From where I'm standing I can see a few classrooms and a massive gym off to the left. I really hope I get to spend lots of time in there.

In front of the parking lot, there are tones of hormonal teens chatting with friends. A group of girls are pointing and whispering in my direction. They probably think I'm a guy considering that my hair is tucked into my helmet and my leather jacket is done up, so they cant see the frilly purple top that Ella forced me to wear.

I step off my bike and someone taps me on the shoulder, I spin around and see a tall boy around my age with tan skin, mid length black curly hair and dark eyes, Greek maybe? He's kinda good looking, but if you tell anyone I said that when you wake up tomorrow morning... Well, you won't wake up tomorrow morning.

"The names Homer, you new today?" He says, I remove my bike helmet and let my long wavy blondish brown hair fall down my back.

"Hey, I'm Max," I say deciding to try to be nice to people. "and yeah it's my first day."

"Wow." He sighs looking at something behind me.

"What?" I ask quickly turning around, but all that's behind me is...

"Nice bike!" He exclaims and rushes over to my bike and starts examining it thoroughly.

"Hey Max! Whose your boyfriend?" Asks Iggy with a snicker as he Fang and Nudge finally roll up on their bikes and take off their helmets and jackets.

"He's not my boyfriend Igs." I hiss at him

"Okay then..." He bean getting slightly awkward as Homer is still examining my bike with awe.

"Ah, sorry. Hey I'm Homer" He says snapping out of his super and facing us.

"Hey, I'm Jeff."

"Hi! I'm Tiff! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Fang."

"Well, it was cool to meet you all, but I gotta go." He says indicating to a group of rowdy boys in front of the school gym. "By the way, the office is over there." There is a round of see ya's and bye's before Homer went to meet up with his friends.

We arrive at the office and walk into the cosy space, in the corner is a lady in her late twenties sitting behind a desk doing paperwork.

"Hey, I'm Max and this is Nick, Jeff and Tiff. We're new here." I say to get the attention of the small lady.

"Oh yes, I'm Ms Gretchen, I'll just grab your schedules." She says taking a few papers out of a draw. "Okay, Tiff you're home room is S2 and your teacher is Mr McDonnell, "She says reading off a sheet of paper. "Nick and Jeff, your home room is K3 with Mr Mitchell and Max you're in K4 with Ms Newton." She says as she hands us all our schedules. "I've arranged a couple of students from your classes to show you around for the day, they should be arriving soon, but in the meantime take a seat." She gestures to some very uncomfortable looking plastic chairs up against the wall opposite her desk.

The door opens and a small excited blond girl wearing so much pink I had too cover my eyes, walks in and goes straight up to Nudge.

"Hi I'm Gabby! You must be Tiff, we are going to be best friends!" She sequels. Nudge and Gabby stand up and exit the office.

"OHMYGOD! Where did you get that top it's sooooo cute..." Their voices trail off as the door closes behind them.

"That was scary." Says Iggy timidly.

"It should be illegal to be that girly." I say horrified. A few minutes later a tall brunette girl walks in, and thankfully there is no pink whatsoever to burn my eyes.

"I'm Ellie, I'm supposed to show you guys around for the day." She says to Fang and Iggy.

"Hi, I'm Jeff." Says Iggy in flirt mode. She rolls her eyes and walks out the door.

"Bye Max! Don't punch anyone, okay?" Says Iggy before he follows Ellie out the door.

"Bye Max." Says Fang following after Iggy. (**A/N Max and Fang are not 'together' in this story)**

While I wait for my guide, I decide to check my schedule and see what subjects I have for the day.

9:00 – 9:20 Home Room

9:20 – 10:10 Drama

10:10 – 11:00 Science

11:00 – 11:20 Lunch Break

11:00 – 12:20 Automotive Studies

12:20 – 1:00 Maths

1:00 – 1:40 Lunch Break

1:40 – 2:30 PE

2:30 – 3:20 PE

Not really looking forward to science or maths, but automotive will be useful for me because of how often we end up stealing cars, so I might as well know a little bit about them. I think PE is the only lesson I am going to be good at.

I memorise the schedule for another few minutes before the door opens and no other than Homer walks in but he doesn't notice me and he walks up to the front desk.

"What did you do this time Homer?" Asks Ms Gretchen with a sigh.

"Uhh... just don't drink your coffee..." He says glancing to the mug in front of her.

'Okay.. Ahh do you know where Josh is?' Ms Gretchen asks as she slowly moves her steaming coffee away from her.

"He's not here today, why?"

"He was supposed to show Max around today." Homer thought for a second.

"She's in Ms Newton's home room right?"

"Yep, same as you."

"I can show her around after a bit I get let out of the principles office."

"That would be great Homer."

"Where is she anyway?"

"Behind you." He turns around and finally notices me sitting in this stupid plastic chair.

"Oh, hey Max, I guess I'm your tour guide for the day!"

"Cool." I reply giving him a small smile.

The principals door opened and a grumpy looking man with a long grey beard and no hair stepped out. "Come on in Homer." He says with a sigh before returning to his office.

"Wish me luck." Says Homer, giving me a thumbs up and a cheesy smile as he enters the gates to hell, which makes me laugh.

Five minutes later a happy looking Homer walks out of the principals office, head held high.

"Come on Max, were late for home room." He says happily as he heads out the door. I turn around and thank Ms Gretchen and then jog to catch up with him.

"Any good tips on how to survive this place?" I ask Homer trying to get a conversation started as we walk pass multiple classrooms. I try to memorise some of the hallways, but soon give up, this place is way to big.

"Well, Ms Newton will probably want to introduce you to the class, so be prepared for that."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." He replied popping the 'p' happily as he finally stops outside one of the doors.

"Kill me now."

"Good luck Max."

**A/N The scariest thing happened to me the other day. A bunch of us from school went to a public walking track for an excursion, and me and my friend were some of the first people heading back down. We saw this really buff scary guy with tattoos down his arms and all that stuff. Anyway, we walked past him, literally five minutes later, a bunch of girls from our class came running down the hill screaming at the tops of their lungs. When the first one got to us she said that one of them had asked the guy how far it was to the bottom. When he didn't reply they laughed it off, then he was all like, "What you laughing about you little BEEP?" and they were creeped out so they started running, and then he started chasing them down the hill.**

**Anyway, this happened a few times to lots of different people and when we got to the bottom we told the rangers about the dude and they called the police.**

**Thanks for reading guys! I will hopefully have another chapter up soon. **

**Please review if you liked it!**

**-Erin**


End file.
